NaLu Fanfic Lemon rated MA
by paigeypewds10
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON! HOPE YOU ENJOY! The whole thing is in Natsu POV.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO I HOPE ITS GOOD! THE WHOLE STORY IS IN NATSU'S POV**

It was a hot summer day and Lucy and I had just finished a mission. Happy didn't go with us because he had a "date" with Charle. And by "date" I mean following Charle around while she looks at different fish stands.

Lucy and I were dirty and sweaty and we were ready to get home. Lucy pulled out her keys as we began to approach her apartment. As she unlocked the door, Lucy looked at me."I just got a shower installed, so i'm gonna take a shower first and you can sleep or something." I nodded in approval. "Ok." I said as I walked in with her.

Lucy set down the keys on her dresser, and i plopped face down on her bed. "Don't look over her." I blushed as I kept my face down on the bed. "Ok." Even though she said not to, I peeked a little and saw her take off her shirt and skirt. I saw her lacy pink bra and matching underwear, barely covering her. She grabbed her clothes and put them in the dirty laundry basket, the grabbed some pajamas to wear. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, and I heard her say "Ok your safe."

I pretended nothing had happened until I heard the shower start running. Then I freaked out. "W-w-w-what j-just h-happened?!" I ut my hand to my chest, my heart was thumping. Fast. "D-dammit heart! Slow d-down!"

The image of Lucy in her underwear was playing over and over in my mind. She was so sexy. And hot. And... beautiful. And sweet, kind, thoughtful, caring, and- wait! What am I saying!? Wait. Do I- What!? How am I always so blind of my own emotions?! I always follow her around. I admire her. I think she is so great, not to mention she's hot.

I, I love Lucy.

I kept thinking about her until i fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked to my left at the alarm clock. 6:02. I was sleeping for two hours. I stretched my arms up in the air and plopped them down on the bed, but my right arm didn't fall on the bed. It fell on something soft. Something- LUCY! My hand had landed on her breast! I quickly pulled my hand away and jumped up. When I backed away, I saw the rest of her. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, and it was very revealing. I watched her for a moment, and that's when it happened. She scratched her chest in her sleep, but that's not all. She ended up pulling down her tank top strap far enough that it revealed her right breast and nipple!

I blushed furiously and quickly covered her with a blanket, then ran into the bathroom. I looked down, noticing I had a boner. "WHAT!? NO! NOT NOW!?" I thought trying to get rid of it but that didn't happen. There was only way to get rid of this problem. I looked over to the shower and took a deep breath. I slowly removed my shirt, then my pants, then my boxers, revealing my erection. I turned on the shower, and stepped under the shower.

I looked down at my erect penis, then grabbed it. I closed my eyes and began to imagine Lucy giving me a blow job. I squeezed my dick, moving my hand back and each motion of my hand, I imagined Lucy thrusting my dick into her mouth. I started to moan, first softly, then louder and louder. After a while, I felt my dick twitch and I came. I yelled in pleasure. When I was done, I opened my eyes and sighed and pulled back the shower curtain.

Then I froze. There stood Lucy, blushing a deep crimson and staring me strait on.

**PART 2 WILL COME OUT SOON! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu POV~

I stood there in shock as Lucy looked at me dead in the eye, both of our faces the color of Erza 's scarlet hair. I was naked, yet I didn't even bother to cover my manhood because:

1.) I was frozen in shock

2.) She probably already saw me jerking off...

And I even moaned and called her name out loud! There was no excuse for this... how am I gonna fix this!? Is Lucy gonna hate me? She has been quiet for an eternity! ((two minutes)) I bet she is mad! She probably thinks I'm a pervert!

Ok, well I need to say something... THINK NATSU THINK!

Just as I was about to come up with an excuse, to my surprise, Lucy started talking first.

"I, uh, I heard you calling my name... so I thought you needed something... but, uh..." Lucy trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

I quickly pulled the shower curtain over to cover up... all that stuff, when Lucy just straight up walked out of the room without saying anything.

Confused yet relieved I, grabbed my pajamas I always kept in Lucy's bathroom and slid them on, trying to think of something to say to Lucy to try to clear up this situation, but no luck. I just had to gather up the courage to go out there and make it as non- awkward as possible, which would be very difficult in this situation.

My heart pounded as I reached out for the door handle. Finally gripping the cold metal knob, I twisted it to the right and slowly creaked open the door. I spotted Lucy laying in her bed, facing the opposite way from me. Thank god. I could slip through the door and leave, hopefully unnoticed.

i crept towards the door to escape this nightmare, when I heard Lucy's voice.

"Natsu..."

I froze where I stood, slowly turning my head towards the love of my life that was probably pissed off.

"Y-yes Lucy?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Lucy clenched her pillow, sitting up and she was as bright as a tomato, but it wasn't an angry steaming face, it was a bashful embarrassed face.

I sat down on the edge of her bed, facing her but I was still a bit flustered, so I glanced away every few seconds, blushing. Oh god this was so awkward.

"I- if you needed help, or something, you could have just asked.. y- y'know..." Lucy mumbled blushing a deeper crimson while still avoiding eye contact.

Wait. What did she mean by help? Like washing myself? Or... oh. my. god. She couldn't have meant it that way! Could she? I better just ask her, I don't want to mistake this for something that it isn't...

"What do you mean? What would I need help with?" I asked ever so innocently, even though I wanted to run out the front door.

"Y- y'know, with what you were doing...with your penis." Lucy whispered the last part, but I still heard with my dragon-like ears.

holy. mother. Fucking. GOD! SHE KNOWS! but wait... O/O s-she said she wants to help...

"Lucy I -I'm so sorry that happened! It will never happen in this house!" I apologized, worried that I heard wrong.

"N- Natsu... I said I would help you with it. I would help you with anything, b- because i..." Lucy became a tomato, I SWEAR! she was completely red!

"Y-you what?" I asked, not sure if it had to do with love or friendship, hoping it was love.

"I-I love you Natsu!" Lucy said, suddenly crashing her lips into mine. I most likely became a tomato too, I could feel my face burning hotter that my flames.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and it didn't last long enough for me.

Deciding now was the moment to share my true feelings, I pulled Lucy close in an embrace.

"L-lucy i, I LOVE YOU TOO!" I said far too loud, but Lucy pulled back and held my cheeks, and she smiled in the softest and sweetest way that I thought i could die happy.

"I know" she said, then kissed me again. This time I parted my lips, allowing access to my mouth. Lucy slipped in her tongue into my mouth, and our tongues wrestled, sliding and slicking against each other. I felt myself become hard, which was uncool because we were only kissing, but I couldn't help it! Lucy is just too goddamn hot! I was also a virgin, which was another good excuse for being so hard from making out.

We pulled apart to catch breath, and that's when it happened: Lucy saw my boner and looked back up to me. She blushed slightly before saying,

"Do you still want some help with that?"

**END OF PART TWO! Final part 3 will come out soon! Tell what you think and give me some advice on how to make this better. I personally find it better that natsu is more embarrassed and lucy takes charge, but tell me if that should change roles and have natsu become more dominant, or at least try XD Thanks for checking this out and adding it to your favorites! It makes me happy that people actually noticed this, but then again, i look up nalu stuff all the time! XD PEACE OUT PANDAS! ~pai pai sama (dat is my nickname :3)**


	3. Final!

**Sorry I haven't updated this, I've been busy with another nalu fanfic. Enjoy :)**

Natsu POV~

I nodded nervously and blushed at Lucy's question. "Y-yes please..." I answered.

Lucy just smiled and nodded, slowly pulling my pants down, then removing my scarf and vest.

My heart started thumping in anticipation, and I stared at Lucy's body, my mouth started watering.

I was too focused staring at Lucy's body to realize what she had done. She had used my scarf to tie my hands to the bed post. Shit.

"L-lucy what the hell!" I yelled trying to get my hands out of the tight constricting fabric.

I kept on struggling until Lucy pulled down my boxers and squeezed my dick.

"Ahhnn!" I moaned. Crap, this is really embarrassing because I'm still a virgin... and to be honest I was saving it for Lucy...

Lucy giggled and licked her lips as she started to stroke my dick.

I couldn't stop moaning, it just felt so good. This was wayyyyy better than jerking off.

Lucy started to lick the tip of my penis and she grabbed my balls.

My breathing started getting heavier and I felt that I could cum at any moment.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself getting closer, but then everything stopped.

I opened my eyes to see Lucy smirking and licking her lips, taking her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in her underwear.

"L-lucy, please... I was so close.." I mumbled, and I could feel myself blushing again. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I've been blushing the whole time...

"Tell me how much you love me." Lucy said and she was blushing as well.

"I love you so much, I would do anything for you. If killing myself meant you would live, then I would do so." I said blushing even more.

"I love you too." Lucy smiled and she kissed my forehead.

She began to trail kisses down my body, from my nose, to my lips, to my chin, all the way down my neck, over my chest, down my stomach, and eventually the tip of my penis.

She then placed my dick between her large boobs and began to massage my dick.

"Ahnn, L-lucy I- AHH!" I was moaning until I was cut off by Lucy putting the head of my penis in her mouth. She began to suck and she started moving her boobs faster.

"Ahh.. Ahhn! AAH!" I moaned louder and louder as I felt myself getting even closer to coming.

After a few more seconds, I felt myself twitch and I came in Lucy's mouth.

"AHHHHHNNN!" I yelled as pleasure shot through me.

Lucy then swallowed all of my baby juice and smiled, unwrapping the scarf from around my hands.

As soon as my hands were free, I pushed Lucy under me and kissed her passionately.

When I pulled away, I smirked and then said, "My turn."

"Eh? Natsu wh- AHNN!" I cut Lucy off by rubbing her clit through her panties.

"N-natsu! That feels... good!" Lucys moaned and she laid back.

I pulled down her panties, and I began to rub her clit with my thumb and I stuck my index finger inside of her pussy.

"Nat-su! Ohhhh!" Lucy moaned even more and I smirked.

Time for payback.

I started to rub her clit even faster, and I started licking her nipples.

"N-natsu! I'm gonna..." But before she could finish, I pulled my hands away.

"NATSU WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucy yelled, obviously upset.

"This is payback for what you did to me earlier." I smirked.

Lucy puffed her cheeks angrily in an attempt to look cute, and as always, it was EXTREMELY cute.

I couldn't take it and gave up.

I started to roughly lick her pussy, pushing my tough every time it went over her clit.

I only had to do this for a few more seconds until Lucy said she was close, and I stuck my finger in her vagina and sucked on her clit, allowing her to come.

"OHHHH NATSU!" Lucy yelled as her love juice went all over my finger.

Waiting a few moments, I pulled out my finger and licked it.

I then kissed Lucy passionately and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She just nodded and pushed me back until I was on my back, and she proceeded to position myself at her entrance with one hand and she kept the other hand on my stomach to balance herself.

She quickly pushed herself down onto my dick, and we both moaned.

I waited a few moments for Lucy to get adjusted to the pain, and then she started to move.

"AHHHNNN!" We both moaned out loud.

I then pushed Lucy onto her back and thrusted into her, holding her hips to get even deeper, causing us both to moan louder.

I kept thrusting faster and faster, the pleasure was amazing, and we were both moaning in perfect sync.

I decided to go even deeper by lifting up her legs and putting them over my shoulders, and I held her waist and kissed her passionately, thrusting even harder.

I moaned into her mouth as she moaned into mine, still in perfect sync.

I could feel myself getting even closer.

"Natsu! I-i'm gonna!" Lucy moaned pulling away from the kiss.

"M-me too!" I groaned.

A couple more thrusts and I found myself squeezing Lucy's waist and Lucy did the same and we both screamed as we came.

Stayed inside of her, just panting as I caught my breath. I looked down at Lucy and we smiled at each other before kissing and then I pulled out of her, collapsing next to her.

I held Lucy next to me and held her close in an embrace and we were spooning.

"Lucy?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" Lucy smiled peeking over her shoulder to look at me.

"I love you." I smiled back kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She said, and with that we both fell asleep.

Even though it was very awkward, I'm glad it worked out this way.

**YAY The end! I hope you liked it, I thought It was hilarious. XD Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


End file.
